


Sweetest Torture

by Nerdgirl124



Series: Dreamwalker [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Bucky being an understanding boyfriend, But dont worry it's the fun kind, Cherry Lollypops, Confessions, Daydreaming, Drawings, F/M, Hard Ons and Mission Briefings, Like I'd go so far as to call it torture, Like almost too understanding, Lollypops and Blowjobs, M/M, Not so subtle teasing, Oh and Bucky also being a little shit, Peggy Carter being a little shit, Peggy making licking a lollypop dirty, Steve missing the whole briefing because all he can think about is his dick, feeling guilty, like the whole time, mission briefings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl124/pseuds/Nerdgirl124
Summary: Between Bucky and Peggy, Steve feels like he's being ripped apart by what he feels and what he thinks he should do. But one mission briefing, and a damned red sucker, may prove his biggest challenge so far.And he took on a whole HYDRA base... BY HIMSELF.OR...The thing that Peggy did one time that Steve never forgot.(another prequel to the 'Dreamwalker' Series)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Dreamwalker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396861
Kudos: 16





	Sweetest Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone.  
This is the final addition to my 'Dreamwalker' series. So for all of you who have read all of my previous chapters, I thank you all whole hartedly, this is the first time I have ever even attempted anything like this. And it means everything to a writer when even one person enjoys their work, so I just wanted to thank you all. As for the rest of you. please feel free to go back and read all of the other pieces of this story. It's kinda like my baby and now its all grown up.  
Anyway I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Also, side note:  
Now that it's finished. Q  
If anyone's wondering what order the chapters go in; the Cronalogical order is:  
"Survival 101"  
"Sweetest Torture" (this one)  
"Dreamwalker"  
(but you can read them in whatever order you want really)

“Hey Punk, got a new mission, Phillips wants to see us ASAP,” drawled a very familiar, very board voice from the direction of the open door.

“That’s ‘Captain Punk’ to you, soldier,” Steve shot back without looking up from the sketchpad balanced precariously on his lap. “I still out rank you, remember,” he continued, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth as his pencil continued across the paper; the sound of the other man’s footsteps echoing through the room as he came closer. He couldn’t help himself; he knew how much Bucky loved it when he pulled rank; even if he constantly bitched about it.

“Whatever, you can’t tell me what to do,” Bucky countered, dropping onto the narrow mattress and reclining back onto the headboard.

“Fuck off, Jerk,” Steve laughed, pushing playfully at his best friends shoulder; making him flail ridiculously to avoid falling off the bed.

“What the hell, Punk. You tryin’ to kill me?” Bucky shot back.

Rolling his eyes, Steve scoffed without looking up from his sketchbook. He was just putting the finishing touches to the drawing when suddenly; the pages were snatched right out from under him.

“Damn it Buck,” Steve cried, throwing himself on top of the sergeant, grabbing for the book; nearly knocking both of them to the floor in the process.

“What is it?” Bucky taunted, shifting his weight and flipping them so he was on top; his hips pressing Steve deeper into the small mattress. “Is it something dirty?” he whispered darkly, catching Steve's wrists, shackling them above his head. Not that that would stop a super soldier if he really wanted to get out.

“Come on Buck, just give it back,” Steve pleaded, all the fight draining out of him at the feeling of Bucky pushing him deep into the sheets. “Please,” he tried one last time; although it came out more like a breathy moan, than a serious request; as he felt Bucky shift slightly on top of him.

“It is, isn’t it?” Bucky continued, leaning in close; a wicked grin spreading across his face as an involuntary shudder ran up Steve's spine. “So are you gonna let me see it? Or do you want to try to murder me again?” he asked; pulling back enough to lock eyes with Steve, cocking a questioning brow.

Steve let out deep sigh, realizing Bucky was not going to let this go any time soon. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed or anything like that. It’s just that, lately, his thoughts had been of another; as had all his drawings. Closing his eyes he took a deep, steadying breath, placing a hand on the other mans shoulder before gently pushing him off and sitting up. He had known this conversation would have to happen sooner or later, Steve was really just hoping for later.

“Buck, just…” he faltered, unsure what to say, his hands falling to the mattress; his fingers brushing the edge of the sketchbook. “…Just… I don’t know…” he stammered, letting out another defeated sigh as he relinquished the sketchpad. He couldn’t watch, his eyes falling to his lap, as the other man took the book and started flipping through the pages.

“Steve…” Bucky breathed as he continued to flip through the multitude of images; each one lovingly sketched, but not of him. “These are… Fuck Steve.”

“I…” Steve whispered, eyes still downcast; he didn’t think he could bear the hurt look on his best friend’s face.

“Hey,” Bucky soothed, his hand coming up to cup Steve's cheek. “Look at me,” he continued, turning Steve's face so he couldn’t look away. “These are… Fuck… They’re beautiful,” a small smile ghosting his lips, “hey? You know I've always wished I could draw like you.”

“Wait? You’re…” Steve started, surprise making him, stop and start again a few times before he could continue. “You’re not… you’re ok with this?”

“Why would I not be?” the sergeant replied, his small smile, breaking into a full blown grin. “Plus how can I blame you? She’s beautiful; and if I could draw nearly as well as you, I’d be drawing her too,” he retorted with a cheeky wink.

“I don’t know, I guess… I don’t know, I just felt guilty I guess,” Steve confessed, eyes flicking down. Bucky’s raised brow, spurring Steve into another confession.

“The first time I ever met her was in basic,” Steve started, “There was this one other recruit, Hodge, fucking cocky bastard. Anyway, he was a bully, and you know me and how I am about a man who doesn’t respect a beautiful dame,” Steve continued, cracking a small smile at the memory. “Although, before I could even blink she knocked his ass into the dust; it was… id never seen anything like it. And you weren’t there, I wasn’t sure you were even still alive,” Steve added, his tone pleading for Bucky to understand.

“So… what? You joined the army, met a pretty, and frankly badass, dame; and you think I'm mad because you fell for her?” Bucky asked, trying, and failing, to hide the amusement in his voice. “Damn, Punk, I can’t blame you for that. She’s a great gall, and sexy as hell; and she into you too. You know”

“What? Now I know your off your game,” Steve responded with a self-deprecating laugh, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. “Seriously, whenever she’s around it’s like I forget how to speak. Hell, it’s like I forget everything, and it’s just her,” he admitted quietly, his eyes dropping once again.

“Ya, well you must have done something right, Punk,” Bucky teased with a smirk. “Because she is defiantly into you too.”

Steve couldn’t believe how well the he was taking this. I mean he literally just told his best friend and boyfriend, not that it could ever be official (but that was beside the point), that he may be in love with someone else. And he was just like, ‘ya of course. Don’t worry, it’s completely normal.’

_Fuck_, it was all so confusing; the only thing that seemed clear was that he defiantly had feelings for Agent Carter, but he also loved Bucky and would never do anything that might hurt him. Hell, he single handedly stormed a HYDRA base, just to save him. But he couldn’t ignore that he _did_ in fact have feelings for Peggy as well.

“Honestly, I cannot blame you at all. If she liked me half as much as she obviously does you, I’d leave you for her in a heartbeat,” Bucky continued, his smirk widening into a full blown grin.

“Whatever, Jerk,” Steve laughed, pushing once again on the other man’s shoulder; this time succeeding in pushing him completely off the narrow bed. Steve didn’t even try to hide his laughter as his right hand came up to grab his chest.

“Fuck you, Punk,” Bucky retorted, getting up from the floor and dusting off his uniform. “Now come on, Philips needs us and he's already gonna kill us for being late. So get your ass up off that bed and let’s go; before I kick your ass. Then we’re really gonna be late.” 

A few minutes later Steve and Bucky were finally making their way toward the briefing room. Steve couldn’t help feeling a little uneasy, though. He could almost hear Colonel Phillips disapproving voice when he and Bucky walked into the briefing nearly ten minutes late; not that it was any different than his normal voice. It’s just that Steve had never liked letting people down, especially not authority figures. But that wasn’t what had his insides felling like they were tying themselves in knots.

His conversation with Bucky, with him taking it so well, and essentially telling him not to worry about it, that it was normal and didn’t bother him was also playing into it too. It was almost like the other man was giving him an out or something. Like, if he wanted to pursue this thing with Peggy, that he wouldn’t get in the way; it was almost like he was encouraging it.

_No that couldn’t be right_. There was no way Bucky would be ok with him cheating, especially right under his nose. And plus Steve would never do that to him anyway, he loved Bucky too much to hurt him like that.

_But what if it didn’t hurt him?_ A very unhelpful part of his brain supplied. He had to shake his head in an attempt to clear it; there was no way he was even considering going down that path.

Steve had been so wrapped up in his own head, he didn’t realize they were at the war room (that’s what Steve called it) until he nearly ran into Bucky's back. Shaking his head once more, he realized Colonel Phillips was talking, reprimanding them for being late and reminding them not to do it again; or so Steve assumed.

“Yes Sir, won’t happen again Sir,” he and Bucky replied in tandem, earning them an unimpressed look. The room was dead silent as the two of them took their seats, no one daring to test the Colonels temperament; even Bucky knew better than to test the Colonel at a time like this.

Closing his eyes, Steve took a deep breath in another attempt to gather his scattered thoughts. He needed to listen, how was he to lead the other Commandos into a fight with HYDRA if he didn’t even know what they were up against. He needed to concentrate; everything else could be dealt with later.

Finally, through sheer force of will alone, Steve managed to push all of his thoughts aside, just as Phillips began he briefing. Too bad fate, or rather a curtain buxom brunette, had other plans for the Captain’s hard won focus. Not a few seconds later something caught the edges of Steve's hearing, almost like a very quiet, very wet, pop; like the sound lips make when…

Snapping his eyes up he cut a scathing glance to his left, wondering if Bucky was trying to fuck with him; it wouldn’t be the first time. But Bucky was looking back at him with an equally confused expression; which was odd because there was no way anyone but Steve would be able to pick up on the sound, but Steve was too distracted to give it any real thought at that moment. It didn’t take long to locate the source of the sound after that, after all it was sitting directly in front of him. 

Across the large table, sat a very attentive looking Agent Carter, her back straight and her eyes on the Colonel as he spoke; completely unaware of what was happening at the back of the room.

And in her hand; a bright, glistening, cherry red lollypop.

_Where the hell did she even _find_ a lollypop in the middle of a warzone?_ Steve wondered, distractedly. Although there was not much time to ponder the thought when Peggy’s tongue darted out, tasting the sticky, sweetness, still on her painted lips; before bringing the bulbous, red tip closer to her mouth.

Even with her staring straight ahead, not even glancing towards him, there was no doubt in Steve's mind that this little show was for him; to torture him. Especially when her tongue darted out once more, licking and circling the candy before drawing it back into her mouth, the faintest of moans escaping her at the sweetness; the sound so low that there was no way any normal human could have registered it.

The Captain had also become painfully aware of what this little show was doing to both his anatomy, as well as his crumbling will power. He still knew he wouldn’t do anything that would jeopardize his relationship with Bucky, or that would end up with Bucky getting hurt; but he also knew what people said about good intentions. And Steve was _defiantly_ going to hell for this one.

Tearing his eyes away from the vixen across the table, Steve closed his eyes, dropping his head slightly in yet another attempt to gather the shards of his sanity. But closing his eyes only made it worse, now all he could focus on was the sounds; and without context it was far too easy to imagine that it was not in fact a sucker in her mouth, but it was in fact his… It was like trying to catch smoke, and with every wet noise it would escape again; he had to swallow hard to keep his own pained groan from escaping. He was desperately trying to regain some semblance of control, but his cock had other plans. Plans that involved a certain Agent on her knees, her hands tied behind her back, his own hand twisted almost painfully in her hair as he pressed forward, pushing…

_Fuck!_ Clearly that wasn’t helping, so Steve opened his eyes once again; which proved an even bigger mistake because now Peggy _was_ looking at him. She wore a completely innocent and disinterested look as she continued working on the bright, cherry red candy in her mouth.

All he wanted to do was throw the damn table across the room, like it weighed nothing, and taste that sweet cherry from her lips himself before... He swallowed hard once again, his jaw and fists clenching, his cock flexed at the mere thought.

No matter what though, he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from her. He didn’t want to admit it, but there was something in him that enjoyed it; that liked the way she toyed with him. Knowing that she was right there, but there was nothing he could do about it because of all the other people; because of Bucky.

So when she looked him dead in the eye, a wicked glint flashing across her features, and pulled the lollypop from her mouth, tauntingly slowly. Pausing when it was just at the edge of her crimson lips; almost like she was giving it a chaste kiss, before her tongue darted out once again, swirling lazily around the rounded head. Then she popped it back in, a sly smirk playing at the corners of her devilish lips as he pushed her chair back and stood. He eyes only leaving Steve's as she turned to make her way towards Colonel Phillips, who evidently needed something from her; an extra little swing in her hips, a last tease for the Captain.

Suddenly, it was like the whole world came rushing back to him at once, and Steve sucked in the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Not that it did him any good; he was still rock fucking hard and couldn’t keep his thoughts straight to save his life. And to make matters worse he had missed the whole briefing and had no idea where they were even being sent.

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath as he dropped his head into his hands, rubbing his all of a sudden tired eyes. “Fuck.”

“Ok, if you don’t fuck her, I will,” Bucky groaned under his breath as he leaned closer, making Steve turn his face to see the grin on the other man’s face. “And don’t worry I’ll brief you in the morning. 0800 Captain,” he continued with a wink before glancing quickly around the room to make sure they were alone before placing a quick kiss to the captain’s lips. “Now go get ‘er Punk.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it, a year long fight to get all 4 parts of this baby finished, and now it's just done. Please feel free to leave a comment at the bottom, let me know what you think; of this, the series, whatever. 🙂


End file.
